Les risques du métier
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: Il arrive un moment dans la vie, où le rythme et la routine des jours se brisent brutalement. Où le sentiment de sécurité et de confiance acquis depuis longtemps, disparaît totalement. Pourtant rien ne différencie cette journée des autres. Il suffit d'un moment. One-Shot.


_Note de l'auteur : J'ai écouté en boucle HURRICANE de Fleurie, si cela peut vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Les risques du métier**

Il arrive un moment dans la vie, où le rythme et la routine des jours se brisent brutalement. Où le sentiment de sécurité et de confiance acquis depuis longtemps, disparait totalement. Pourtant rien ne différencie cette journée des autres. Il suffit d'un moment.

Le cours de littérature avait commencé exactement vingt-sept minutes avant que le directeur ne passe la porte de la classe. Tous les élèves se levèrent, signe de respect.

«Madame Kuronuma, je m'excuse d'interrompre votre cours. Toyama Kazuha, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît »

La lycéenne fronça les sourcils, avant d'échanger un rapide regard avec son voisin à la peau mate. Elle ne pourra jamais d'écrire l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle rejoint le directeur qui ferma la porte de la classe pour lui parler personnellement. Son cœur battait à rompre tous les vaisseaux de son corps, le son de son rythme rapide et puissant lui montait à la tête.

Alors que l'enseignante reprenait son cours, Heiji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer sa camarade à travers la vitre de la porte. Le directeur ne venait jamais dans les classes en plein cours, sauf en cas d'urgence, il le savait. Sa déduction se confirma quand le visage de son amie d'enfance se pâlit plus que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il l'a vit se précipiter en courant dans le sens opposé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se lever et la suivre, malgré l'interpellation de l'enseignante et du directeur. Il l'a vit bifurquer au niveau des escaliers.

« Kazuha ! » cria le détective.

L'adrénaline éclatait dans les veines de la jeune femme alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Son ouïe concentrée sur les battements puissants de son cœur, elle n'entendit pas le lycéen. Elle tourna à l'étage inférieur pour continuer sa descente mais rata la première marche et son corps s'élança en avant. Elle plaça ses mains devant elle pour amortir le choc mais son poignet se tordit sous son poids, sa tempe frappa violement contre une marche avant que son corps ne termine sa roulade jusqu'en bas.

Le détective se trouvait plusieurs mètres derrière elle quand il la vit dévaler les marches, impuissant. La chute avait été d'une incroyable violence. Alors qu'il la rejoignait paniqué, elle se releva difficilement mais hâtivement pour continuer sa course effrénée, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne ralentit pas au niveau des casiers à chaussure et continua sa route sans se soucier d'être en chausson. Plusieurs explications s'entrechoquaient dans la tête du détective : sa mère, son père ou sa sœur? Une voiture de police l'attendait à l'entrée du lycée. Il la rattrapa enfin quand elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Il s'engouffra dedans avec elle et le véhicule démarra de suite. Les deux lycéens reprenaient enfin leurs souffles. Le détective sentit sa poche vibrer et décrocha. Il reconnut la voix de sa mère mais il ne lui connaissait pas ce ton. Il eut les réponses à ses questions : c'était le père de Kazuha et c'était grave. Plusieurs balles s'étaient logées dans sa poitrine, il était déjà au bloc opératoire. Il raccrocha pour observer son amie d'enfance: les mains croisées prêt de son cœur, les yeux fermés, elle priait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à part rester à ses côtés. Devait-il lui prendre la main ? Dire quelque chose ? Mais dire quoi ? Le trajet dura treize interminables minutes. Quand la voiture se gara devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, la lycéenne s'élança. Elle traversa les portes automatiques puis s'arrêta brusquement. Le détective évita de la percuter de justesse.

Kazuha sentit son cœur se serrer, son corps se paralysé, des frissons glaciales la parcourir entièrement tandis que sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa poitrine. Le temps autour d'elle semblait s'être arrêté. Elle regarda sa montre.

« 14h43 » dit-elle faiblement en relâchant son souffle.

Le détective se plaça devant elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête, tremblante, les larmes menaçantes. Il fut surpris un moment par ce regard désespéré mais lui prit la main et la tira. La jeune femme se laissa faire du comptoir d'accueil jusqu'à la salle d'attente du service chirurgie, en passant par l'ascenseur. Sa main chaude était douloureuse dans la sienne, peut-être qu'il la serrait trop. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir la mère du détective s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de son mari. Le couple de lycéen s'approcha doucement. Le chirurgien se retira respectueusement. Kazuha croisa le regard mouillé d'Heizo Hattori qui secoua la tête. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires : son père avait succombé à ses blessures. Elle posa sa main sur son front en sueur tout en se penchant en avant, déséquilibré, nauséeuse. Sa vision se troubla tandis qu'une douleur vive émanait de sa tempe. Lorsque sa main toucha la zone, elle se tinta instantanément d'un liquide rouge et chaud, puis tout s'assombrit rapidement.

Heiji regarda la main de son amie avec horreur alors qu'il la rattrapait dans sa chute. Distrait, il n'avait pas remarqué le sang qui coulait sur son cou. Il expliqua à l'équipe médicale l'accident dans l'escalier tandis qu'ils emmenaient la lycéenne passer un scanner crânien en urgence.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle sentit le confort d'un matelas et se demanda si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais elle ouvra l'œil sur Shizuka Hattori, pâle comme jamais.

« Kazuha-chan » murmura t'elle doucement. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle remarqua le plâtre sur son poignet gauche et toucha le bandage autour de sa tête. La lourdeur de son cœur meurtri laissa en deuxième place les douleurs qui tiraillaient son corps. Le médecin arriva en même temps que le chef de la police d'Osaka et son fils.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Toyama. Je suis le docteur Maka. Pour résumer, vous avez une fracture au poignet gauche, deux côtes fêlés et une légère commotion cérébrale. Nous vous avons fait quelques points de suture sur la tempe. Rien de grave mais je vous prescris un repos complet pendant deux semaines. Je vous autorise à rentrer chez vous. Si des symptômes tels que vomissements et fièvre venaient à apparaître, revenez tout de suite à l'hôpital. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« Quelle était l'heure du décès de… mon père ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement.

Le médecin eut l'air surprise mais parcourra sa tablette.

« 14h43 »

Le détective de l'Ouest leva un sourcil. Il était persuadé l'avoir entendu dire par Kazuha à leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin du retour, elle regardait le paysage défiler tandis que Shizuha parlait, reprenant sa contenance habituelle.

« Ta mère ne pourra pas venir avant demain soir. Tu resteras avec nous jusque-là. »

La mère de Kazuha était souvent à la campagne chez sa mère malade. Depuis la mutation de son père à la préfecture d'Osaka, il y a une quinzaine d'année, Kazuha avait rarement vu ses parents ensemble. La voiture de Heizo s'arrêta devant chez elle. Elle allait récupérer quelques affaires. Heiji descendit de la voiture également.

« Ne nous attendez pas, on rentrera à pied » dit-il avant de rejoindre Kazuha devant chez elle.

Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps. Le manque de réaction de Kazuha face à la situation le perturbait. Même si courageuse, elle a toujours été une personne sensible. Elle a toujours eu les larmes faciles. Il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La bombe finira par exploser. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Le cœur du détective se serra.

« Je suis rentr… » commença Kazuha avant de s'arrêter net.

Heiji l'observa prêt à contenir l'explosion mais la jeune femme enleva ses chaussures dans le calme, comme si rien ne pouvait la troubler. Il l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa un sac à dos, ouvra plusieurs tiroirs et fouilla dedans. Elle parut soudain contrariée, laissa les tiroirs ouverts, sans n'y avoir rien sortie, puis ouvra son armoire. Elle cherchait apparemment quelque chose, excédée, elle finit par jeter la totalité de ses vêtements au sol. Elle recula de quelques pas et se tint la tête. Elle tenait dans sa main son pantalon noir d'Aïkido.

« Merde » souffla Kazuha, irritée.

Il était rare de l'entendre sortir un mot aussi vulgaire.

« Kazuha, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le détective sans comprendre, observant la chambre dérangée, éclairée par la lumière du coucher du soleil, puis il percuta.

Elle n'avait aucun vêtement de couleur noir hormis son pantalon d'Aïkido. Elle avait toujours adorée les couleurs, mais en ce jour, elle ne les supportait certainement plus. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule.

« Je te prêterais l'un de mes T-shirts noirs en attendant de te trouver ce qu'il faut » dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête doucement pour acquiescer. Elle commença à plier quelques affaires pour les replacer dans l'armoire. Ces gestes étaient lents, faits à contre cœur.

« Kazuha, prends juste ce dont tu as besoin. Laisse ça pour plus tard. » murmura le détective en lui attrapant son poignet valide. Elle se retira de son emprise comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

« Kazuha…Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu ne peux pas garder…» commença-t-il.

« Tais-toi. » souffla-t-elle.

« Parle-moi. » insista-t-il.

« La ferme, j'ai dit ! » s'emporta-t-elle en le poussant violement de son bras valide.

Elle voulait juste rester dans le déni encore un moment. Elle ne voulait pas accepter la réalité, mais c'était inévitable. Elle allait devoir l'affronter alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas la force mentale. Si elle craquait, si elle se mettait à pleurer, elle était sûre qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Tout lui rappellera constamment son père : cette chambre, cette maison, cette ville, sa famille, ses amis, sa vie… Savait-il qu'elle l'aimait ? Probablement, mais elle n'aura plus l'occasion de lui dire. Elle n'aura plus l'occasion de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait résister. Elle sentit soudain des bras puissants l'enlacer. Elle essaya de s'en défaire mais elle était épuisée.

« Kazuha. » murmura le jeune homme à la peau mate.

« Non ! Lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Lâche-moi… » répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois sans conviction.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du détective. Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux malgré elle.

« Il est partie pour… toujours… » s'étrangla-t-elle, choquée par la violence de la réalité.

« Je sais » bredouilla son ami d'enfance en resserrant sa prise.

La bombe explosa et il explosa avec elle. Occupée par ses propres sanglots, Kazuha ne saura jamais que le détective s'était laissé aller avec elle en silence. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait pleuré. Il ne supportait pas la voir souffrir ainsi. Le destin était injuste. Son père avait perdu la vie pour sauver le sien. Il s'était sacrifié pour son ami, le chef de la police d'Osaka. Heiji aurait pu être à la place de Kazuha à cet instant même. Le destin les privait de tellement de moments. De cette discussion, où il lui demande le consentement d'épouser sa fille. De ce jour heureux, où il devait accompagner sa fille jusqu'à l'autel. Ses petits enfants ne connaitront jamais leur grand-père maternel. Il sentit la main valide de Kazuha s'accrocher désespérément à son T-shirt. Ses cries étaient une torture. A chaque fois, qu'elle appelait son père, son cœur se déchirait. Bientôt, les jambes de la jeune femme lâchèrent. Il se ressaisit à ce moment, l'attrapa par l'arrière des genoux et la souleva pour la serrer contre lui. Le détective, fatigué, s'assit le dos appuyé contre le lit de la lycéenne. La pénombre envahissait la chambre à présent. Il la berça doucement pour la calmer mais elle était inconsolable. Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de Kazuha, qui s'endormit blottie contre son ami d'enfance. Le détective échangea des messages avec sa mère : elle ne voulait pas réveiller Kazuha et demanda à son fils de veiller sur elle. Shizuka avait une confiance aveugle envers son fils, elle savait qu'il s'occuperait bien d'elle.

Le détective souleva la lycéenne et la plaça sur son lit. Il remontait la couverture sur elle quand elle lui attrapa faiblement le bras.

« Heiji…reste. » souffla-t-elle en le tirant doucement vers elle. « S'il te plaît. »

Il ne posa aucune résistance et s'allongea à ses côtés, épuisé. Elle se cala contre lui tandis qu'il passa son bras au-dessus d'elle comme pour la protéger de l'extérieur.

Le soleil froid de l'hiver laissait échapper ses premiers rayons lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre. Heiji attrapa l'appareil, somnolant, et éteint son réveil avant de serrer la masse chaude qui se trouvait contre lui. Il décida tout de même d'ouvrir les yeux. Kazuha dormait encore. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé leur première nuit ensemble. Il replaça l'une de ses mèches pour découvrir son visage. Elle semblait si paisible. Elle remua, comme si elle sentait le regard du détective sur elle, se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit pour découvrir le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues malgré elle. Elle sentait son odeur et sa chaleur contre elle.

« Bonjour » dit-il doucement.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » questionna le détective, inquiet par les yeux rouges et boursouflés de Kazuha.

« J'ai soif » avoua-t-elle.

« Je m'en charge » annonça-t-il en se dégageant de la jeune femme.

Il quitta la chambre rapidement. Elle s'assit. Son corps était douloureux. Le détective revint dans la pièce et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Elle se délecta du liquide et vida la moitié de la bouteille. Elle se leva puis commença à plier les vêtements colorés qui tapissaient son sol.

« Quelle heure est-t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme sans détourner les yeux de sa tâche.

« 7h03 » informa-t-il en regardant son téléphone. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête et rangea dans l'armoire la pile qu'elle avait pliée, avant d'en commencer une autre. Le détective soupira. Elle devait prendre des forces, de longues journées l'attendaient. Le couple de lycéen ne sortit qu'une heure plus tard de la résidence Toyama. La neige était abondamment tombée cette nuit. Une dizaine de centimètre tapissait le sol.

Shizuka enlaça les deux lycéens à leur arrivée et guida Kazuha dans la chambre d'ami positionnée en face de celle d'Heiji.

« Ton amie Mikiko a apporté tes affaires d'école. Tu devrais appeler ta mère » conseilla la mère du détective avant de quitter la chambre.

La jeune femme brancha son téléphone déchargée et s'exécuta.

« Kazuha! »

« Maman! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux instantanément.

« Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être là »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.»

« La neige a interrompu les transports en commun. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir te rejoindre… »

« Je ne suis pas seule, je suis chez les Hattori. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« J'arrive dès que possible. Je t'aime fort »

« Moi aussi Maman » s'étouffa la voix de Kazuha sous l'émotion.

Elle raccrocha et essuya ses larmes. Elle entendit toquer et Heiji apparu. Il portait un costume noir et tenait une pile de vêtement de la même couleur qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

« Je vais à l'hôpital avec mon père, on va s'occuper des formalités avec le moine » annonça-t-il d'un air grave.

Ce soir aura lieu la veillée pendant laquelle le moine citera un sutra, un texte sacré bouddhiste. Il la laissa et elle examina les vêtements : il y avait des t-shirts à Heiji mais aussi un kimono, appartenant surement à Shizuka Hattori. Elle décida de mettre ce dernier. Elle s'allongea sur le futon mais impossible de dormir. Elle décida d'aller dans la cuisine et trouva la mère du détective.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Kazuha, tu devrais te reposer »

« Laissez-moi vous aider » supplia-t-elle.

Elle avait désespérément besoin de s'occuper les idées. Shizuka commençait à préparer la nourriture pour la cérémonie funéraire du lendemain. Le père de Kazuha était connu au poste de police, et beaucoup de personnes allaient faire le déplacement. La journée passa relativement vite tout comme la veillée, bien que difficile. Ils rentrèrent épuisés. La lycéenne tournait et se retournait constamment sur son futon. Elle voyait le visage blême de son père dans le cercueil et ne pouvait empêcher le liquide lacrymal de s'échapper de ses yeux. Mais elle devait le voir, sinon son esprit aurait continué à espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son coussin pour étouffer ses sanglots et s'endormit ainsi. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, frappée par le froid. La solitude l'envahit d'un coup et l'angoissa. Elle se leva, agitée par d'incontrôlables frissons et prit son coussin avec elle. Elle hésita devant la porte de son amie d'enfance puis toqua avant d'entrer.

« Heiji » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

« Kazuha ? » dit-t-il somnolant avant de se réveiller « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Il se releva légèrement.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? »

Le son de sa voix tremblante laissait transparaître sa peur. Il acquiesça et ouvrit ses bras, comme une invitation. Elle se jeta presque dedans, heureuse de retrouver du confort et de la chaleur. Il lui frotta doucement le dos pour la consoler, avant de se rendormir.

Cette fois, c'est Kazuha qui s'éveilla en premier. Heiji s'était allongé sur le dos tandis qu'elle était parfaitement calée sur son torse. Elle sentait les muscles du jeune homme et ne pouvait retenir les battements de son cœur. Elle fût soulagée de constater que malgré le trou béant qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine, sa pompe sanguine continuait à battre. Elle était encore vivante. Elle pouvait encore ressentir des émotions et elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'Heiji était une parfaite distraction pour oublier la réalité. Pourtant, une partie d'elle s'alarmait de la tournure de la situation. N'était-elle pas en train de profiter de la situation ? Elle ne devait pas se permettre d'attiser ses sentiments, d'espérer un amour qui n'est peut-être pas possible. Heiji avait été clair plus d'une fois, il l'a considérait comme une sœur. Dormaient-ils ensemble comme le ferait un frère et une sœur ? Elle secoua la tête mentalement. Heiji était juste gentil avec elle. Elle se devait de protéger son cœur fragilisée. Elle s'extirpa sans réveiller le détective et retourna dans sa chambre.

Heiji se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il fût surpris de ne pas trouver Kazuha et se demanda quelques secondes s'il n'avait pas rêvé, puis son corps réagit et une bosse se créa sous les draps. Il se retourna vivement. Finalement, heureusement que Kazuha n'était pas là, ses réflexes matinaux auraient pu être mal perçus. Il se dit que c'était peut-être dangereux de dormir avec elle. Et si son corps réagissait pendant qu'il dormait ? Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. La neige tombait abondement. Il sortit de sa chambre pile au moment où Kazuha sortait de la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Ils les détournèrent gênés.

« Bonjour » balbutia le détective.

« Bonjour » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle timidement avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

Elle portait le kimono noir. Cette couleur ne lui correspond vraiment pas. Il se ressaisit, aujourd'hui allait être une journée difficile. En fin de compte, la sœur de Kazuha avait réussi à arriver avec son mari et son fils, juste à temps pour le shôkô. Kazuha regardait les policiers et amis de son père manger et boire du saké tandis qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler. Heiji était assis à ses côtés. La soirée semblait interminable.

« Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé ces derniers jours… » chuchota Heiji pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Je n'ai pas faim… »

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle. La sœur de Kazuha occupera la résidence Toyama avec sa famille tandis qu'elle restera chez les Hattori. Cette nuit, la championne d'Aïkido voulu affronter son angoisse seule, mais elle finira par retrouver quand même Heiji dans sa chambre. La nuit suivante, elle passa l'un des t-shirts du détective dans son coussin pour avoir son odeur, mais le manque de chaleur la guida de nouveau vers le jeune homme. Il était son somnifère, son antalgique, sa drogue. Il l'aidait à dormir, il effaçait la douleur et elle en était dépendante. Mais tous deux savaient que cela ne pouvait durer. Le départ de la sœur de Kazuha et l'arrivée de sa mère résolurent ce dilemme.

Les jours passèrent. La lycéenne retourna à l'école comme si de rien n'était. Son plâtre fût enlevé une semaine après. Personne ne pouvait se douter des insomnies et des cauchemars qui l'attaquaient la nuit, sauf peut-être le fameux détective de l'ouest. La mère de Kazuha mit en vente la maison, ne pouvant couvrir les frais, mais il fut convenu que Kazuha resterait chez les Hattori, le temps de terminer sa dernière année de lycée. Les habitudes nocturnes des deux lycéens reprirent aussitôt malgré eux. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé pendant ces nuits. Ils s'étaient toujours contentés de dormir l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre par les parents du jeune homme, veillant toujours à quitter la chambre de l'autre avant leurs réveils.

Ce matin-là, quand Kazuha se réveilla, elle sentit le bras chaud de Heiji directement sur la peau son ventre, sa main proche de sa poitrine, sous son pyjama. Son cœur s'affola. Le détective endormi resserra sa prise dangereuse mais c'est la pression qu'elle sentait près de sa cuisse arrière qui l'a fit sauter hors du lit. Le mouvement brusque réveilla son ami d'enfance. Il observa désorienté Kazuha qui croisait ses bras sur son thorax, comme pour se protéger.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que… » commença-t-il avant de sentir le sang impulser dans son entre-jambe.

Il pâlit. La position actuelle de la jeune femme ne présagea rien de bon.

« Kazuha… Est-ce-que j'ai fait quelque chose de…bizarre ? » demanda-t-il prudent.

« On doit se préparer pour l'école. On va être en retard.» dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre précipitamment laissant Heiji dans le doute.

Le point culminant était arrivé. Plusieurs options s'offraient à Kazuha : nier les faits et reprendre ces habitudes nocturnes, au risque qu'un autre accident arrive, ou avoir enfin une discussion sérieuse avec le jeune détective. La dernière solution offrait la possibilité d'être fixé sur les sentiments du lycéen mais supposait aussi de souffrir si ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer sans en parler. Les deux amis d'enfance décidèrent, sans commun accord, d'éviter le sujet, surtout à l'école où des oreilles trainent facilement. Le fait que Kazuha habite sous le même toit que Heiji faisait déjà courir des rumeurs alors si les élèves apprenaient qu'ils dormaient ensemble... Ils attendirent alors l'heure de leur rendez-vous nocturne habituel. Quand Kazuha entra dans la chambre, Heiji l'attendait assis sur le lit. Il affichait un air sérieux qui terrifia la jeune femme.

« Heiji » « Kazuha » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Il faut qu'on parle » continua le détective en se levant.

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Il se plaça devant elle.

« On ne peut pas continuer » reprit-il.

« Tu as raison. Cette situation… c'est malsain. Pour tous les deux. » Sans réponse du jeune homme, elle continua. « Ce n'est pas ce que font les frères et sœurs »

« C'est vrai, ils ne font pas ça. »

« Merci pour ton aide. Tu m'as sauvé d'une certaine façon et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante, mais arrêtons-nous là » termina-t-elle tristement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Elle espérait tellement qu'il lui dise, ces mots qu'elle attendait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment de l'ouvrir, une force la referma. Elle leva la tête pour voir la main du détective au-dessus d'elle, plaquer contre le bois de la porte.

« Mais on n'est pas frère et sœur » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda-t-elle nerveuse. « Des amis d'enfance ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. La lampe de chevet de la chambre ne lui permettait pas de distinguer tous les traits du visage du garçon. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il la dominait d'une tête et qu'elle était prise en sandwich entre lui et la porte. Il était incroyablement proche. Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Le détective fit un léger mouvement vers elle, puis elle sentit son front contre le sien. Elle sentait son souffle chaud se mélanger au sien. Il l'enivrait et elle était attirée inconsciemment vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, leur procurant de délicieux frissons, puis Heiji combla l'espace. Le contact les électrisa, les paralysant dans cette position quelques instants avant qu'ils s'autorisent à bouger. Kazuha passa ses bras derrière le cou du jeune homme tandis qu'il attrapa sa taille. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre le plus possible et savourèrent cette nouvelle intimité. Ce n'est pas comme ça que le détective avait imaginé leur premier baiser mais il ne s'en plaindra pas. Ils finirent par se séparer, étourdit par le manque d'oxygène.

« Tu es beaucoup plus que ça pour moi. » murmura Heiji essoufflé.

« Tellement plus » ajouta Kazuha avant d'attraper son visage pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Leur rituel nocturne continua jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Heiji entra à l'université pour étudier la sociologie avant d'ouvrir son agence de détective privé tandis que Kazuha fut acceptée à l'école de Police. Elle avait décidé de suivre les traces de son père, tout en connaissant les risques du métier.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : J'ai mal aux yeux! Inspiration quand tu nous tiens...J'ai passé trois jours sur ce one-shot (alors que je devais réviser pour mon concours...) Je voulais vraiment faire cette histoire en une fois. J'ai déjà du mal à finir mes autres fanfictions alors en commencer une nouvelle! Plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais envie d'écrire! C'était l'horreur... J'aurais voulu ajouter tellement de scènes en plus lol Peut être écrirais-je des bonus un jour? J'ai fait des clins d'œil à plusieurs manga dans ce one-shot, serez-vous capable de trouver lesquels? _

_Maintenant, j'attends avec impatience : vos fabuleux commentaires! Si vous lisez pour la première fois, si vous lisez pour la deuxième fois ou plusieurs années plus tard, faites moi un coucou, je ne vis que pour ça!_

 _KimberlouxXx_


End file.
